I'M FLAMING DUO!
by wufei hater
Summary: Duo fans its time to watch out i've left him alne for far to long. And i apologize for the begining. Wierd day and all


I should really finish more things I write before I go onto another, but hey I'm just non-inspired at the moment. So here goes!  
  
Guess what Duo fans? IT'S FLAMIN TIME! I've pre-dominantly left Duo alone. NO MORE! DUO IF YOUR LISTENING! YOU'RE ASS IS GRASS AFTER THIS FIC! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
I don't own anything, I'm typing this on a school computer because my home was repossessed after not doing that copyright thing on the last story. My Homeboys, "the Trolls" who live under a bridge, and me we own nothing. We pay rent on the bridge even. Have fun! MWAHAHAHAA!  
  
We start this story on a road surrounded by a group of people looking at a Flame shaped hole in the ground. "Well a sacrifice had to be made to appease the Author so I guess Flame was the next available target." Everyone looked around to see Leonard Nimoy standing among them.  
  
"Hey what're you doing here? You didn't save the day or anything!" Barney Gumble said.  
  
"Didn't I? Didn't I?" Leonard said and teleported away.  
  
"I can't live with out Flame!" Quatre yelled from the top of the same building and was followed by a Quatre shaped hole next to Flame's.  
  
"We need justice for these acts! I need Nataku! I want my mommy!" Wufei yelled and jumped off a building across the street from them. A Wufei shaped hole suddenly appeared.  
  
"My bitch! Oh this world isn't worth living otherwise!" Treize jumps off the same building as Wufei and his shaped hole appears next to Wufei's.  
  
"Ah my bitch Wufei-chan! This can't be happening!" Ren runs to the nearest Zoo and jumps into the lion's cage.  
  
Heero sees everything that happens and pushes the self detonate button. "No!" Trowa, Relena, Sally, Hilde, lady Une, lady Une, and Howard all yelled simultaneously. A large mushroom cloud appears around the group and the city is reduced to a crater. Three small boys stand on the corner in the city and watch the cloud envelop and disintegrate their friend.  
  
"Oh my god that cloud killed Kenny!" The one boy said.  
  
"You bastard!" The other said.  
  
"Screw you guys I'm going home!" The third fat boy said.  
  
"Well you better start waddling now fat ass."  
  
"I'm not fat I'm big boned!" The boy said and farted flames.  
  
On the other side of the city, two parents loaded their child onto a small spacecraft. "He holds the hope of all Krypton with him" the father said.  
  
"I know but we'll miss him so much!" The mother said and watched the glass lid close on the spacecraft.  
  
"I'm not your son! This isn't Krypton! And I don't think that this spacecraft is very sturdy!" Duo yelled pressing on the glass inside of the ship.  
  
"Oh I can't bear to watch! Our son is trying to say goodbye Jurel," The mother said.  
  
"I'm not trying to say good bye you crazy freaks! Let me out of this! My friend has a Gundam and he likes to blow things up! And I have another friend that likes to push buttons and makes himself blow up! You don't want to make these people angry by getting rid of me! I'm like a god to them! They worship me!" The outer doors open and the launch sequence is started. As the ship is launched the sound of Duo saying 'screw you!' was drowned out by the sound of the engines just before the platform he was on seconds before was engulfed in the cloud and ceased to exist.  
  
As Duo started to pout in the only room of his very small ship he got an idea. "Computer, give me manual control of the ship!" he asked.  
  
"Negative. You are to young to understand them Kallel." The computer responded.  
  
"Jus give me the controls or I'll talk for the rest of the ride!"  
  
"I will release the knockout gas and that will not be a problem."  
  
"I'll hold my breath and kill myself!" Duo puffed out his cheeks.  
  
"You will only make yourself pass out which will only help me, thank you Kallel" Duo continued to puff out his cheeks and turn various colors. "Alright you win!" The computer released the manual controls and Duo released his breath and grabbed the controls.  
  
Thank you computer" Duo said and started to donuts and barrel rolls in the sky. As he continued to fly these stupid stunts they drained the energy reserves immensely and the ship started to lose altitude. "Uh oh…"  
  
Where will Duo end up? Why did I kill everyone off. Do I like ticking off my friends by killing their favorite characters and them? Will I ever write more? I guess these questions will remain unanswered until the next time I get this bored. Oh and Leonard Nimoy and Barney; well I don't own them either. AND PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!! I LOE THE SIMPSONS TOO MUCH! AND I MAKE NO MONEY HERE AT ALL! I don't own south park either. Or superman.  
  
As always send me everything flames are uber funny 


End file.
